This project aims to study some of the regulatory and structural steps involved in cell division and development using bacteria as model systems. Cell division will be sudied in Escherichia coli. Mutants defective in cell division will be studied by analysis of pseudorevertants which are themselves conditionally lethal. The study of these mutants should reveal new genetic loci for cell division as well as the interrelationship between gene products. Development will be studied in Myxococcus xanthus. The effect of cAMP on triggering fruiting body formation will be examined on cellular and molecular levels. Developmental mutants which are spectinomycin resistant or rifampicin resistant will be characterized. The genetic transduction system will be improved to provide a valuable tool for future studies with M. xanthus. The size and direction(s) of chromosome replication will be investigated.